Sonny with a Chance of Australia
by rabbitkirsty
Summary: So Random and Mack Falls has to go do a 3 month reality TV show in Australia. They meet new people. When there are 11 celebrities and 6 normal people what happens? What happens when more people turn up a couple days later?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

SPOV:

I was sitting in the prop house working on a sketch for the first show back after our break when I was interrupted.

"Can the casts of So Random and Mackenzie Falls please report to Mr Condor's office now!" A wheezy voice said over the speakers in the prop house. I and my cast quickly bolted out of there straight to the correct office. When we got there we saw the Drama Snobs already there. Suck ups.

"About time to!" Mr Condor shouts as we all pull up a seat. He glares at my cast until he gets to me and his facial features soften up a bit.

"Sonny how are things?" He asks. I smile. You see hardly anyone knows that Mr Condor used to be my dad's best friend so I saw Mr Condor regularly and he is like a second dad.

"Fine thanks" I reply.

"Right all of you will be spending three months together in Australia on private land where you will all partake in a reality show. You will all leave for the airport together tomorrow morning and you will all be having a sleepover at Sonny's apartment tonight. I expect you all there at 8pm with your bags. Oh and try to not make the manager hate Sonny any more than he already does" He said. Once again everyone looked at me.

"They can't stay at mine!" I said.

"Yes they can Sonny" He replied.

"No they can't there isn't enough room" I replied. Earning laughs from the Drama Snobs.

"No you know that is not true. Sonny you have a lot of room, ever since-"He carried on.

"OK no need to relive that. I can't believe they pulled me into it." I mumbled.

"Great everyone is dismissed except for Sonny." He said. Everyone pilled out.

"Now Sonny you know the house we are going to extremely well you already have your room there as it was your dad's house. Here are the keys for it. Now car's there are still seven cars in your garage but the Chevrolet Truck will be already parked at the airport for you to take them to the house. Here are the keys. Here is the credit card your dad gave you for when you were in Australia. You know the security codes. All the staff are still there. Chancy will be expecting you. Finally here are your plane tickets you will be flying on your dad's plane. OK that's it" With that I opened the door to see both casts waiting outside.

"What was that about?" My cast asked as soon as the office door was closed.

"He gave me the plane tickets." I replied.

"So Munroe where do you live if it's a tiny apartment." Chad asked.

"Just go to the Palm Woods and ask for me at reception he will tell you what apartment." With that I left the studios to go home.

_**CPOV:**_

Great. I have to spend three months with the Randoms and Sonny. MY Sonny. I love her but she doesn't feel the same way.

Anyway I went home and packed my bags. I ended up with two suitcases. When I was done I drove to the Palm Woods.

When I got there I saw my cast and Sonny's just getting out of cars. We all walked into the Palm Woods to see a lot of kids.

I walked up to reception.

"Yes." A man behind the desk said.

"Hi. We are looking for Sonny Munroe's apartment." I said. The man's eyes narrowed.

"Oh there apartment… It's 2J" He hissed. I nodded.

"Have a Palm Woods Day." He said in a fake cheery voice.

We all got in the elevator and waited for the correct floor. When the doors opened we all stepped out and walked to the correct apartment 2J.

When we got there Zora knocked. She looked excited. I wonder why?

When the door opened their stood a girl around 12 with dark brown hair.

"Hey Katie. Is Sonny here?" Zora asked. How does she know her?

"She's trying to find Kendall, James and Carlos." She said then looked at us.

"$10 per person." She said. We all stood there shocked except for Zora. Just then Sonny came to the door.

"Katie. Do you really need money? I mean enough already, you played poker by the pool yesterday with a few of the adults and you won every time." Sonny said. All are jaws dropped.

"Fine" Katie mumbled and stepped aside.

"Sorry guys come in." Sonny said. Zora quickly hugged Sonny and Katie and walked in first.

Only one word could describe her apartment and that was WOW.

We were broken out of our trance by two boys walking into the room arguing. They stopped once they saw us.

"ZORA!" They shouted and she ran to them for hugs. How does she know them?

"Did you find them?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah. Swirly slide and bathroom." One of them replied. Sonny walked to the slide and climbed up it.

"GET DOWN NOW!" You heard her shouting. The next thing you heard was a bang and someone falling out of the slide with Sonny followed closely behind. She then walked to the door I assume is the bathroom and kicked the door down. WOW.

There was screaming before Sonny emerged pulling another boy by his ear.

"OMG ITS BIG TIME RUSH!" Tawni, Penelope, Portlyn and Chloe shouted.

Everyone else laughs. I then noticed that the guy that had come out the bathroom had his arm around Sonny. That made me jealous and also sad.

"Anyway. Guys this is Logan, Carlos, Kendall, Katie and my big brother James." She say's

"WHAT!" everyone screams except for Zora?

"Zora why aren't you surprised?" Nico asked.

"Sonny is my half sister" Zora replied we all gasped.

There was a knock on the door and Sonny went to answer it. She opened the door and their stood…

_**DOES ANYONE KNOW WHAT MR CONDOR'S FIRST NAME IS? **_

_**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

SPOV:

When I opened the apartment door there stood Gustavo. All of Big Time Rush screamed and went for cover leaving my cast and the Drama Snobs very confused.

"Hey Gustavo do you need the idiots?" I questioned.

"No." He replied. The boys then went and stood where they were before.

"So what do you want?" I asked.

"I want you to record the songs you normally sing with Dog's and a few of your own ones." He said. I quickly started shaking my head.

"No, no, no and NO!" I said. Moving backwards with each no until I was in front of the boys.

"Please!" He said. I shook my head. He then surprised me by getting on his hands and knees and begging me while holding on to my legs.

"GET HIM OF ME NOW!" I shouted. The boys quickly tried to peel him of but it only made me start to fall. I was caught before I hit the ground by a three-name jerk-throb.

"Thanks." I said once hit pushed me up. He smiled and nodded.

"Gustavo how do I know Big Time Rush fans will like me?" I said.

"Well about that…" He said

"What have you done?" I questioned.

"I may have organised a small party by the pool with fans and a VIP area for all the kids at the Palm Woods." He said.

"WHAT!" I screamed.

"I'll let go of you if you sing tonight." He said.

"I can't I'm meant to have a sleepover here." I replied.

"Come on Sonny we can go to the party. I want to hear you sing." Grady and Nico said. I huffed but nodded.

"Fine. Give me two minutes." I said once he let go of me. I quickly ran into my room and changed into my black skinny jeans and a silver sparkly tank top with my black lace up high heel boots.

I walked out to see the apartment empty except for the boys.

"Ready sis?" James asked. I nodded and we all walked to the pool. There were a lot of people fans and the whole Palm Woods in the VIP section.

I saw Griffin get up on stage. I wonder why he's here.

"I would now like to welcome Big Time Rush and a very special guest" With that the boys got on stage and the screams started I soon followed. We got into position and the music for Half Way There came on.

Kendall:

When the chips are down, back against the wall  
>Got no more to give 'cause we gave it all<br>seems like going a distance is unrealistic  
>but we're too far from the start<p>

Carlos:

So we take what comes and we keep on going  
>Leaning on each other's shoulders<br>then we turn around and see we've come so far somehow

all:

We're halfway there, we're looking good now  
>Nothing's gonna get in the way<br>We're halfway there and looking back now  
>I'd never thought that I'd ever say<br>We're halfway there, we're halfway there

Sonny:

If you never flew, we would never fall  
>if the world was ours, we would have it all<br>But the life we live isn't so simplistic  
>you just don't get what you want <p>

Logan:  
>So we take what comes and we keep on going<br>then we turn around and see we've come so far somehow 

All:  
>We're halfway there, we're looking good now<br>Nothing's gonna get in the way  
>We're halfway there and looking back now<br>I'd never thought that I'd ever say  
>We're halfway there, we're halfway there<p>

How you ever gonna reach the stars  
>If you never get off the ground?<br>And you're always here where you are  
>if you let life knock you down <p>

Sonny:  
>We're halfway there, we're looking good now<br>Nothing's gonna get in the way  
>We're halfway there and looking back now<br>I'd never thought that I'd ever say  
>We're halfway there, we're halfway there<br>(Oh, we're halfway there, halfway there)

Oh, we're halfway there, halfway there  
>Oh, we're halfway there, halfway there <p>

There was a big round of applause when we finished and we got into position for one more song.

Sonny:

Get a call on a random afternoon  
>I pick it up and I see that it's you<br>Like my heart, you were breaking the news  
>You said it's over, it's over, it's over<p>

Heading out, cuz I'm outta my mind  
>All my friends are gonna see me tonight<br>Staying here, till the sun start's to rise  
>And I, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna<p>

All:

Dance hard, laugh hard  
>Turn the music up now<br>Party like a rockstar  
>Can I get a what now?<br>I swear I'll do  
>anything that I have to<br>till I forget about you.

Jump up, fall down  
>gonna play it loud now.<br>Don't care, my head's  
>spinning all around now.<br>I swear I'll do  
>anything that I have to<br>till I forget about you.

James:

I thought I'd be here on my own  
>Waiting for you to knock on my door<br>Since you left, I've been waiting by the phone  
>And I, I'm moving, I'm moving, I'm moving. <p>

Carlos:

I found a place where I can't lose myself  
>and just leave your memory on the shelf.<br>See I'm fine, no I don't need nobody else  
>Cuz I, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going<p>

All:

To dance hard, laugh hard  
>Turn the music up now<br>Party like a rockstar  
>Can I get a what now?<br>I swear I'll do  
>anything that I have to<br>till I forget about you.

Jump up, fall down  
>gonna play it loud now.<br>Don't care, my head's  
>spinning all around now.<br>I swear I'll do  
>anything that I have to<br>till I forget about you.

Logan:

Been running like you don't mean a thing  
>I'm going crazy now I don't even think<br>I'm losing my mind, that's all I can do  
>Till I forget about you<p>

All:

Dance hard, laugh hard  
>Turn the music up now<br>Party like a rockstar  
>Can I get a what now?<br>I swear I'll do  
>anything that I have to<br>till I forget about you.

Jump up, fall down  
>gonna play it loud now.<br>Don't care, my head's  
>spinning all around now.<br>I swear I'll do  
>anything that I have to<br>till I forget about you.

Till I forget about you  
>Till I forget about you<p>

When we had finished I found my cast and the Drama Snobs.

"OMG I never knew you could sing or dance like that!" My cast shouted. I laughed and hugged them all before walking up to my apartment with them trailing behind.

"So Sis we never did get introductions to this lot." My brother said.

"Oh yeah. Well this is my cast Tawni, Nico, Grady and you know Zora. This is Mackenzie Falls Portlyn, Penelope, Chloe, Skylar, Ferguson and Chad." I said they all nodded before laughing.

I looked at them weirdly and the next minute I was being tackled by four extremely heavy boys on to the ground.

"GET OFF OF ME NOW!" I screamed. They laughed but got off of me. I stood up.

"OK I think we are sleeping in the living room tonight." I said everyone nodded and went to change somewhere. I was about to go to my room when I heard another knock on the door…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

SPOV:

Standing by the door was Mr Condor.

"Mr Condor why are you here?" Zora asked.

"I need to speak to Sonny please." I stepped out the apartment with Daniel.

"So I was talking to Lauren today. She wants to know if it would be alright to bring her 6 month old daughter Louisa to work tomorrow?" He said.

"She had a baby? OMG of course she can!" I exclaimed. He laughed and we walked back into the apartment. James walked out from the bathroom and looked at us.

"Hey Daniel!" James exclaimed walking over to give him a hand shake.

"How's everything? How's Dakota?" He asked. The cast's looked really confused.

"Everything is good and Dakota is fine but missing you. She wants you round for dinner this week." He said. James nodded.

"Right I better be going. Sonny knows what's happening. She's in charge. Have fun and see you in three weeks." With that he left.

"Well I'm tired. Night" I said and went to my space on the floor and soon I heard everyone else do the same. I soon fell asleep.

When I woke up no-one else was awake so I quickly had a showered and got dressed into my short shorts and a light blue tank top with silver flip flops. When I came out the bathroom I saw everyone else up and dressed.

"Right we need to get going the limo should be outside." I said everyone nodded and we all walked out the palm woods. Everyone got in the limo except me and Zora. We turned to the boys who had walked out with us. We both hugged Logan, Carlos and Kendall then turned to James.

When he lifted his arms up we both ran into them. He hugged us tight.

"Right have fun. Give my love to everyone there. I will meet you at the airport when you come back" He said. We nodded and released him then walked and got in the limo. I sat next to Tawni one side and Zora sat by the window on the other, fingering the necklace our dad gave us before he left us alone.

When we got to the airport no-one except me knew where to go so I started walking towards the private check-in. I knew everyone was following me. When I got to the desk I saw Elisa working there. I hadn't seen her for nearly 10 years.

"SONNY!" She exclaimed and rounded the desk to hug me. I laughed and she got if me to walk around the desk again.

"Right your flight leaves in 30 minutes." She said. I nodded and walked away with confused stars following. When we got to the jet I was quickly greeted by the pilot and went to take a seat on the Jet. My cast mates and the Drama Snobs quickly boarded and took seats. I put my ipod in and closed my eyes.

I must of dosed of as I was woken up by someone pulling on my arm. I opened my eyes and looked at the seat next to me to see Zora in tears.

I quickly pulled her to me with both arms wrapped securely around her. I was aware that everyone on the plane was watching her.

"What happened?" I whispered. She opened her hand to show me the necklace with the catch snapped of.

"Oh sweetie. Don't worry when we get to Australia we will fix it." I said. She nodded then put her head back in my neck and carried on crying. I rubbed her back. Over the top of my head I could see Tawni, Nico and Grady with concerned looks on their face. I smiled slightly to them.

"What's up with her?" Portlyn asked.

"Her necklace snapped" I said quietly.

"What's the big problem with that?" Penelope asked.

"It was a necklace our dad gave her. It's really special to us. She's had it since she was 3." I replied.

Eventually Zora stopped crying but kept her arms around me.

A few hours later we arrived in Australia.

Let the fun begin...


End file.
